Unforgettable Birthday
by aiko mizu
Summary: Kejutan-kejutan terjadi tepat di hari ulangtahun Sakura yang ke-17. Dia tidak akan melupakkannya selamanya.


tumben aku buat sepanjang ini.

fic ini ga ada ninja-ninjaannya. Sakura, Ino, Neji seangkatan. Neji jadi anaknya Hiashi (maaf mengubah silsilah keluarga).

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali ibunya Sakura & plot.

**  


* * *

Hari Ulangtahun yang Takkan Terlupakan**

"Sakura, bangun."

Kudengar sayup-sayup suara yang sudah kukenal. Suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menepuk pipiku lembut.

"Sakura, bangun."

Suara itu lagi. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, bangun dari mimpi indahku. Di sebelahku, duduk seorang wanita cantik berpakaian seragam pelayan restoran: Ibu. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Ayo, cepat mandi lalu sarapan," kata Ibu. "Sekarang sudah jam enam kurang."

Ibu meninggalkan kamarku. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi. Walaupun Ibu mengatakan sekarang sudah pukul enam kurang aku tidak terburu-buru karena rumahku dekat dengan sekolahku. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk tiba di sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

Selesai mandi aku sarapan bersama dengan Ibu dan adikku, Moegi. Seperti biasa, Ibu membuatkan kami menu empat sehat lima sempurna. Ibu selalu memerhatikan gizi kami. Beliau tidak mau kami kekurangan nutrisi.

Ibu adalah wanita yang luar biasa. Setelah Ayah meninggalkannya dan sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya, beliau menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Beliau bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran yang letaknya agak jauh dari rumah kami. Ibu selalu berangkat pukul setengah tujuh dan pulang pukul sembilan malam. Selain menjadi pelayan, terkadang beliau juga menerima pesanan kue. Di sela-sela kesibukkannya, beliau masih sempat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Setiap hari, beliau bangun sangat pagi dan mulai merapikan rumah. Beliau mulai menyapu dan mengepel. Lalu beliau memasak sarapan untuk kami. Bahkan terkadang beliau juga yang mencuci pakaian dan menyetrika, yang seharusnya menjadi tugasku. Setiap malam, sepulang kerja, beliau selalu membantu Sandra dan aku belajar. Beliau masih ingat beberapa materi pelajaran ketika bersekolah. Aku ingin bisa menjadi wanita seperti Ibu.

Aku sangat menikmati sarapanku pagi itu. Aku menikamatinya lebih dari sarapanku biasanya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa padahal makanan yang disajikan biasa saja.

Ibu bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Ibu kembali tepat ketika aku selesai makan. Di tangannya ada sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus rapi. Ibu menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang," kata Ibu, tersenyum.

Ah! Aku lupa hari ini aku berulang tahun. Karena kesibukkan di sekolah, berbagai tugas dan kegiatan-kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, aku melupakan hari ulang tahunku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak," kata Moegi dengan mulut masih mengunyah.

Aku membuka kadoku dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak mau merusak bungkusnya. Aku mencoba menerka apa isinya. Ternyata iPod! Aku sangat menginginkannya dan akhirnya Ibu membelikannya.

"Terima kasih, Bu!" seruku. "_I love you, Mum._"

Aku sangat senang tapi di sisi lain aku pun merasa tidak enak pada Ibu karena Ibu pasti menguras tabungannya untuk membelikanku iPod.

Aku bermaksud membawa iPod itu ke sekolah tapi niat itu kuurangkan. Aku takut iPod itu hilang. Bagiku, iPod itu menjadi lebih berharga karena itu adalah pemberian ibuku.

Pukul setengah tujuh kami berangkat. Kami berjalan kaki dari rumah. Di persimpangan jalan, Ibu naik angkutan umum sedangkan Moegi dan aku tetap berjalan sampai ke sekolah. Kebetulan sekolah kami berdekatan.

Setibanya di sekolah, sekolah sudah lumayan ramai. Tetapi, ketika aku memasuki kelas, hanya ada dua murid yang sudah datang. Begitu aku melangkahkan kaki melewati ambang pintu kelas, salah satu dari mereka langsung membuatku terkejut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura!" seru Ino, sahabatku. "_Sweet seventen_!"

Aku tidak menyangka Ino mengetahui kedatanganku padahal tadi dia sepertinya sedang seius membaca buku.

"Nih, kadonya." Ino mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dibungkus rapi dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"_Thanks_."

Aku membukanya. Sebuah tas sandang berwarna biru muda dengan gambar bunga sakural di kanan bawahnya. Tas sandang sederhana tetapi bagus, menurutku.

"Maaf cuma bisa kasih itu."

"Bagus, kok."

Yang tidak kuduga ada seorang lagi yang memberiku hadiah. Seseorang yang sudah datang sebelum aku datang selain Ino: Hyuuga Neji, cowok pintar berambut indah yang kutaksir sejak kelas sepuluh.

"_Happy birthday_, Sakura," katanya, memberikan hadiahnya kepadaku.

"_Thanks_," kataku, tersenyum. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku sangat senang!

"Eh... Mau gak pulang sekolah kita jalan bareng?"

Aku terkejut dengan kalimat Neji barusan. Senang sekaligus terkejut. Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Pasti Sakura mau jalan sama loe," kata In0 karena aku tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Benar?" Neji memandangku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, deh."

Neji kembali ke tempat duduknya. Aku terhenyak. Aku membuka hadiah dari Neji. Sebuah CD kumpulan lagu-lagu kesukaanku. Aku tidak tahu dari mana dia mengetahui lagu-lagu kesukaanku. Mungkin kebetulan, pikirku.

Hari itu aku berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran tetapi sangat sulit karena Ino terus menggodaku. Ino terus mempertanyakan maksud Neji mengajakku. Aku berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Neji mengajakku berkeliling kota. Ternyata dia tahu tempat-tempat asyik.

Mula-mula dia mengajakku makan di kedai mie yang tidak jauh dari sekolah kami. Walaupun dekat dengan sekolah, aku belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Ternyata mieya sangat enak! Neji mengatakan bahwa almarhumah ibunya sangat menyukai mie di tempat itu.

Setelah makan, kami pergi ke tempat penyewaan komik. Kami membaca beberapa komik di sana. Kami boleh membaca komik sepuasnya hanya dengan membayar dua ribu rupiah.

Dari penyewaan komik, kami ke festival Jepang. Kebetulan hari itu sedang diadakan festival di salah satu hotel di kotaku. Sebagian orang di sana mengenakan kostum bernuansa Jepang, dari mulai mengenakan kimono sampai bedandan ala tokoh-tokoh Jepang. Kami juga menonton pertunjukkan band-band di sana. Keren! Ketika salah satu band menawarkan pada penonton untuk me-_request _ lagu yang akan dibawakan mereka, Neji meminta mereka membawakan lagu Soba Ni Iru Kara dari Amadori. Lagunya spesial untukku! Di sana, Neji membelikanku kipas bertuliskan namaku.

Sebelum pulang kami duduk-duduk dahulu di taman dekat tempat berlangsungnya festival. Taman itu lumayan luas. Beberapa anak kecil bermain bersama teman-temannya. Beberapa pasangan menunjukkan kemesraan. Sementara yang lainnya hanya mengobrol bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Sakura, hari ini senang gak?" tanya Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, senang banget!" kataku. "Ultah kali ini pasti gak mungkin aku lupakan."

Neji tersenyum.

"_Thanks_ banget, ya."

"Sama-sama. Aku juga harus berterimakasih karena kamu mau nemenin aku hari ini."

Kami hanya diam untuk beberapa waktu. Aku terbenam dalam pikiranku. Mengenang yang sudah kulalui hari ini. Banyak hal tidak terduga pada hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17 ini padahal semula aku sama sekali lupa hari ini aku berulang tahun. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang takkan kulupakan selamanya.

Aku memerhatikan sekeliling taman. Taman yang indah, pikirku. Taman itu tertata dengan baik. Tidak ada sampah berserakan. Setiap orang di sana pasti sedang bersenang-senang. Aku memerhatikan setiap aktivitas orang di taman itu. Ada beberapa anak yang sedang bermain. Ada ibu-ibu yang menunggui anak-anak mereka yang bermain. Ada juga orang-oang yang hanya mengobrol atau berjalan-jalan di sana.

"Sakura, ibumu _single parent_ kan?" suara Neji memecahkan kaheningan di antara kami.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku salut sama ibu kamu. Beliau bisa menghidupi keluarga kalian. Masih bisa menyekolahkan kamu. Kayaknya keluarga kamu juga gak kekurangan apapun. Kamu juga bukan anak yang _broken home_ gara-gara kurang kasih sayang padahal ibu kamu pasti kerja buat mencukupi kebutuhan kalian. Banyak loh anak yang _broken home_ gara-gara ibunya _single parent_ dan sibuk kerja."

"Iya, Ibu memang hebat! Ibu memang kerja tapi gak pernah lupa meluangkan waktunya buat aku dan adikku. Ibu kamu gimana?"

"Ibuku juga hebat. Beliau benar-benar fokus sama kewajibannya sebagai seorang Ibu. Beliau pernah bekerja di perusahaan besar. Katanya karirnya cukup bagus tapi begitu punya anak beliau gak kerja lagi. Beliau mengurus rumah tangga sendirian, tanpa pembantu. Beliau juga jadi guru buat anak-anaknya. Beliau ngajarin aku dan adik pertamaku membaca dan berhitung sebelum kami sekolah jadi kami udah bisa baca dan berhitung sebelum sekolah. Tapi, beliau meninggal waktu melahirkan adik keduaku. Waktu itu umurku baru sebelas tahun."

"Aku turut berduka cita. Aku gak bisa bayangin gimana rasanya hidup tanpa seorang Ibu. Apalagi adik kamu yang kedua, dia sama sekali belum pernah ngerasain kasih sayang seorang Ibu."

"Iya, hidup tanpa seorang ibu tuh gak enak. Apalagi adikku yang kedua, dia pasti ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Karena itulah aku setuju kalau Ayah mau menikah lagi. Ayah juga pasti mau setiap pulang kerja ada istri yang menyambutnya. Kamu gimana? Kalau ibu kamu mau menikah lagi kamu setuju gak?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak menyangka Neji akan menanyakan hal itu. Ibu juga pernah menanyakan hal itu. Aku langsung mengatakan tidak. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai ayah tiri. Aku takut Ibu akan lebih perhatian kepada ayah tiriku. Aku takut ayahku nanti tidak menyayangi Moegi dan aku. Aku takut ayahku nanti seperti ayah kandungku, meninggalkan Ibu ketika menemukan wanita lain yang menurutnya lebih baik daripada Ibu.

"Kok bengong?" Suara Neji membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh.. eh.. Aku belum bisa kayak kamu," kataku. "Aku belum bisa nerima kalau Ibu mau menikah lagi. Aku takut."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Aku takut kasih sayang Ibu buat aku dan Moegi akan berkurang. Aku takut ayah tiriku nanti cuma sayang Ibu dan gak sayang aku dan Moegi. Aku takut ayah tiriku suatu saat ninggalin Ibu, kayak ayahku dulu."

"Tapi gak semua pria kayak ayahmu. Banyak pria yang setia sama pasangannya sampai maut memisahkan. Ayahku contohnya. Beliau sampai sekarang belum menikah lagi karena masih mencari wanita yang cocok, yang akan menyayangi anak-anak Papa. Papa juga masih sayang sama Mama walau Mama udah lama tiada. Papa gak mau melupakan Mama. Papa juga pernah bilang, kalau beliau hanya akan menikah dengan wanita yang bisa memahami perasaannya itu, bahkan lebih baik."

Betul juga kata Neji, batinku. Tidak semua pria seperti Ayah.

"Lagipula kalau ibumu menikah lagi, pasti ibumu gak perlu susah-susah bekerja," sambung Neji.

Aku menghela napas. "Betul katamu. Kalau aku punya ayah, Ibu akan bisa lebih beristirahat. Aku sering kasihan sama Ibu. Beliau setiap hari pulang malam. Di rumah, beliau masih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga."

Neji tersenyum. Aku tidak menyangka Neji sudah berpikir sejauh itu. Cara berpikirnya sudah lebih dewasa daripada aku. Dia tidak hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tapi juga ayah dan adik-adiknya. Sedangkan aku belum bisa memikirkan perasaan Ibu. Aku semakin menyukainya.

"Oh iya kamu kan takut punya ayah tiri tapi apa kamu juga takut punya pacar?" tanya Neji.

"Gak tahu deh, tergantung orangnya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau kira-kira orangnya baik aku mau tapi kalau kayaknya orangnya agak kelihatan gak baik aku gak mau."

"Kalau aku?"

Aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku gak baik, bukan?"

"Gak kok, kamu tuh baik banget malah," timpalku. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Jadi, kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Mulai sekarang kita pacaran, kan?"

"Iya." Aku yakin mukaku memerah saat itu.

"Aku janji gak akan jadi ninggalin kamu kayak ayah kamu niggalin keluarga kamu."

Aku menatap mata Neji. Sepertinya dia tidak bohong. Terkadang aku mengetahui seseorang berkata jujur atau tidak dari matanya.

Dan resmilah kami jadian. Tepat di hari ulang tahunku.

Kami kembali terdiam. Neji membelai rambutku. Tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berdering. Ada satu sms masuk. Aku membukanya, ternyata dari Ibu.

_Tan, kamu di mana? Tadi __Moegi__ menelpon Ibu. Katanya kamu belum pulang. Sekarang sudah sore, cepat pulang. Kasihan __Moegi__ sendirian._

Aku melihat jam di _handphone_. Sudah jam setengah enam sore! Aku langsung mengajak Neji pulang.

Neji mengantarku pulang dengan motornya. Motornya melaju dengan sangat cepat. Aku hanya dapat melihat sekilas bangunan-bangunan yang kami lewati. Aku berpegangan padanya dengan sangat erat. Beberapa kali Neji menyalip kendaraan lain. Akhirnya kami tiba di rumahku lima belas menit kemudian.

"Makasih banyak buat semua yang kamu kasih tadi," kataku ketika turun dari motornya. "Hari ini pasti gak akan aku lupain."

"Sama-sama," kata Neji, tersenyum.

Dia membelai rambutku sesaat lalu pergi. Aku memandanginya sampai dia tak terlihat lagi. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Neji akan mengajakku menikmati hari ulang tahunku. Benar kata Ino, _sweet seventeen._

Aku melangkah memasuki rumahku. Rumahku kosong tapi tidak dikunci. Moegi pasti sedang bermain di rumah tetangga. Dia sangat sering lupa mengunci pintu ketika keluar rumah.

Aku langsung ke kamarku. Aku menaruh tasku dan mengambil pakaian ganti lalu ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Selesai mandi aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, menatap langit-lagit kamar.

Aku mengingat-ingat kembali semua kejadian tadi sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPod. Semula aku lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku tapi Ibu mengigatkanku. Beliau memberiku iPod, benda yang sangat kuinginkan. Saat akan memasuki kelas, aku dikejutkan oleh seruan Ino yang mengucapakan selamat ulang tahun dan dia memberiku sebuah tas. Tentunya yang paling tidak kusangka adalah Neji, cowok yang kutaksir, memberiku hadiah juga dan mengajakku pergi dengannya. Kami berkeliling kota. Dia juga membuat pikiranku tentang tidak menyetujui kalau Ibu ingin menikah lagi berubah. Dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah aku dan Neji resmi jadian.

Lamunanku terpecahkan oleh ketukan di pintu depan. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku membuka pintu. Ternyata Ibu. Tidak biasanya Ibu pulang cepat.

"Lho, tumben Ibu pulang cepat, kenapa?" tanyaku ketika Ibu sudah masuk.

"Hari ini kan spesial, Sayang," kata Ibu. "Malam ini kita makan di luar, ya."

"Oke, Bu!"

"Sekarang, ayo, siap-siap!"

Aku bergegas ganti pakaian. Aku mengenakan t-shirt dan rok putih. Di atas t-shirt, aku mengenakan cardigan biru muda. Setelah siap, aku keluar kamar. Moegi juga sudah siap sedangkan Ibu baru selesai mandi.

Setelah Ibu siap, kami pun berangkat. Kami naik angkutan umum. Kami harus beberapa kali naik-turun angkutan umum. Malam itu jalanan ramai. Kendaraan-kendaraan berlalu-lalang.

Lima belas menit kemudian kami tiba di depan sebuah restoran. Kami memasuki restoran itu. Ibu memilih tempat _lesehan__*_ di pinggir kolam. Ibu yang memilihkan menu untuk kami. Sesekali kami dapat mendengar riak air akibat gerakan ikan-ikan. Suasana di restoran itu sangat tenang. Bahkan Moegi tertidur ketika menunggu makanan. Ibu dan aku membicarakan sekolahku. Aku juga memberitahu Ibu semua kejadian hari ini, tidak kukurangi sedikit pun.

"Wah, hari ini pasti luar biasa bagimu!" seru Ibu ketika aku selesai bercerita. "Jadian tepat di hari ulang tahun!"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar setuju Ibu menikah lagi?"

Aku sudah menduga Ibu akan mengatakannya. "Kalau kira-kira orangnya baik dan tidak seperti Ayah aku setuju."

"Kalau sama yang di sana itu?" Ibu menunjuk pintu restoran. Di sana ada seorang pria. Di belakangnya ada seorang orang cowok dan dua orang anak perempuan. Karena cahaya di tempat itu temaram, aku tidak dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas.

"Memang Ibu kenal orang itu?"

Ibu tidak menjawabku. Matanya masih tertuju pada pria itu. Pria itu dan orang-orang di belakangnya berjalan ke arah kami.

"Selamat malam, Sayang," sapa pria itu ketika tiba di tempat kami.

_Sayang?_

"Selamat malam, Sayang," balas Ibu. "Ini anak-anakku."

Jangan-jangan . . .

Belum habis keterkejutanku, aku melihat ke orang-orang di belakang pria itu dan lebih terkejut! Salah satu dari mereka sudah kukenal: Neji.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa Neji.

Aku hanya membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang menurutku lebih mirip seringai.

Ibu membangunkan Moegi. Seluruh keluarga Hyuuga ikut duduk di antara keluargaku. Kemudian pesanan datang.

"Anak-anak, kenalkan ini Oom Hyuuga Hiashi dan anak-anaknya, Neji, Hinata, dan yang bungsu, Hanabi," kata Ibu. "Oom Hiashi adalah pemilik restoran tempat Ibu bekerja."

Moegi dan aku mengangguk.

"Dan ini Tante Haruno Haru dan keluarganya, Anak-anak," kata Oom Hiashi kepada anak-anaknya.

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu mengapa kalian diajak ke sini malam ini," sambung Oom Hiashi.

"Belum," jawabku spontan.

"Tanpa berbasa-basi, langsung saja kita ke intinya," kata Oom Hiashi. "Ketika Oom mempekerjakan ibumu di restoran Oom, Oom melihat bahwa ibumu karyawan yang ulet. Ibumu menarik perhatian Oom. Lama kelamaan Oom jatuh cinta pada ibumu. Setelah itu, kami berpacaran. Karena kami sudah tidak muda lagi, kami tidak ingin terlalu lama berpacaran. Jadi, Oom bermaksud meminang ibumu."

Oom Hiashi menatap Moegi dan aku. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar, tatapannya kepadaku lebih tajam daripada kepada Moegi.

Aku teringat kembali kata-kata Neji tadi. Ibu memang butuh seorang pendamping dan Oom Hiashi, menurut cerita Neji, orang yang baik. Aku rasa aku tidak keberatan.

"Boleh tidak Ibu menikah lagi?" tanya Ibu.

Moegi mengangguk.

"Boleh," jawabku pelan.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran muncul di benakku. Kalau Ibu menikah dengan ayah Neji, apakah hubungan aku dan Neji masih akan berstatus "pacaran"? tapi aku tidak berani menanyakan hal itu.

"Akhirnya kamu menyutujui Ibu," kata Ibu. "Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita makan!" ajak Oom Hiashi.

Kami pun makan. Mereka sepertinya menikmati makanannya. Berbeda denganku. Aku tidak dapat menikmati makananku. Sambil makan, aku berpikir.

Aku bingung. Apakah Neji mengetahui hubungan ayahnya dengan ibuku? Dari kalimat Oom Hiashi ketika menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, aku pikir kata-katanya itu hanya untuk Moegi dan Aku. Jadi, mungkin Neji sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi, kalau dia sudah tahu, mengapa dia tetap menembakku? Toh, walau kami tidak berpacaran kami tetap akan menjadi saudara.

Oh iya! Tadi Neji sepertinya benar-benar bermaksud meyakinkanku agar aku memperbolehkan Ibu menikah lagi. Dia juga sepertinya sangat memuji ayahnya agar aku berpendapat bahwa ayahnya orang yang sangat baik. Mungkinkah . . .

"Sakura kan tadinya sangat tidak setuju aku menikah lagi," kata Ibu kepada Oom Hiashi. "Tapi dia sudah berubah pkiran rupanya."

"Kak Neji hebat donk," celetuk Hanabi.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Kakak bisa bikin Kak Sakura berubah pikiran."

Aku menatap keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kok kamu tahu Kakak berubah pikiran karena Kak Neji?" tanyaku lagi.

"Waktu itu kan Papa nyuruh Kak Neji ngebujuk Kak Sakura supaya ngebolehin Papa menikahi Tante Haru. Kata Papa, 'Kalau perlu pacarin dia.' Papa nyuruh Kak Neji soalnya ekspresi kakak susah ditebak jadi gak akan ketahuan kalau kakak bohong."

Betul perkiraanku! Jadi Neji disuruh oleh ayahnya. Neji tidak sungguh-sungguh menyanyangiku.

"Jadi kamu cuma disuruh ayahmu? Kamu gak benar-benar sayang aku?" kataku pelan tapi tajam.

"Gak gitu," kata Neji. "Aku..."

"Alah, jangan bohong! Aku gak suka pembohong!"

Aku berpaling pada Oom Hiashi.

"Kalau Oom benar sayang sama Ibu, Oom gak akan pake cara kayak gitu. Nyuruh Neji buat bohongin aku."

"Sakura, kamu jangan gitu!" seru Ibu.

Aku tidak memedulikan Ibu. Aku terlalu kesal karena dibohongi. Aku paling tidak suka dibohongi! Aku berpaling kepada Hanabi lagi.

"Hanabi, kenapa Papa mau menikahi Tante Haru?"

"Supaya aku punya mama," jawabnya. "Tante kan rajin, pasti pantes jadi mamaku."

"Kalau Ibu sakit-sakitan dan gak bisa ngurus anak-anak Oom, Oom akan cari wanita lain buat ngurus mereka?" tanyaku pada Oom Hiashi.

"Tentu tidak."

"Sakura, Oom Hiashi pasti gak akan kayak Ayah," kata Ibu.

"Ibu gak dengar jawaban Hanabi? Dia cuma akan memeperlakukan Ibu kayak _baby sitter._"

"Oom tidak akan memperlakukan ibumu seperti _baby sitter. _Oom tulus menyanyangi ibumu," kata Oom Hiashi.

Aku menatap mata Oom Hiashi. Ada ketakutan di matanya. Aku tahu dia berbohong.

"Bu, Ibu gak boleh menikahi pembohong ini," kataku.

"Tapi..." kata Ibu.

"Pokoknya gak boleh!"

"Haru, kalau dia tidak setuju, Moegi kan sudah setuju. Kalau kita menikah, Sakura tidak punya pilihan. Lama kelamaan dia akan menyetujuinya," kata Oom Hiashi.

Aku menatap Ibu. Ibu bimbang. Aku yakin Ibu sangat mencintai Oom Hiashi.

"Mungkin kamu benar," kata Ibu akhirnya.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Aku mendengar Ibu memanggilku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku terus berlari. Setibanya di luar restoran, aku menaiki angkutan umum, bukan menuju rumahku, melainkan rumah Ino. Aku memberitahu Ino aku akan ke rumahnya melalui sms. Aku juga mengirim sms untuk Ibu: _pilih aku atau dia_.

Setibanya di rumahnya, dia sudah menungguku di depan. Ino mengajakku ke kamarnya. Dia membuatkanku teh manis. Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino. Dia diam selagi aku bercerita.

"Gue gak mau Ibu nikah sama orang itu," kataku ketika selesai bercerita. "Dia pembohong! Penipu! Kalau dia beneran sayang sama Ibu, dia gak bakal nyuruh Neji ngebohongin gue. Dia bakalan deketin gue pelan-pelan. Pake hati! Trus, gak tahu gimana Ibu tuh kayaknya _cinta mati_ sama dia. Padahal biasanya kalau gue gak setuju, Ibu langsung mutusin hubungan sama pacarnya."

"Tapi loe gak boleh gitu juga sama ibu loe," kata Ino. "Ibu loe pasti pengen punya pendamping hidup."

"Tapi bukan sama penipu! Bisa-bisa kalau Ibu udah tua, ditinggalin sama tu orang."

"Loe kan bisa ngomong baik-baik sama ibu loe. Bukannya kabur kayak gini."

"Ibu tuh kayaknya cintaaaa banget ama dia. Gue harap kalau gue kabur, Ibu mikir gue gak setuju dan ningglin orang itu!"

"Gue yakin ibu loe udah pertimbangin semuanya sebelum memutuskan milih ayahnya Neji, ibu loe mungkin beranggapan bahwa ayahnya Neji bisa ngebahagiain loe n adik loe juga, bukan cuma ibu loe."

"Tapi kenyataannya apa? Orang itu rela ngelakuin segala cara buat ngedapetin Ibu! Gue gak suka orang kayak gitu!"

"Ra, mungkin loe lagi kaget karena ternyata pacar ibu loe adalah orangtua gebetan loe. Ibu loe pasti sayang banget sama loe. Dia pasti punya alasan bagus kenapa milih ayahnya Neji. Mungkin semula ayahnya Neji bersikap baik dan ibu loe pikir dia bisa jadi ayah baru yang baik buat loe. Tapi setelah lihat kejadian malam ini, mungkin ibu loe bakal mikir lagi tentang keputusannya bahkan mungkin memutuskan hubungan dengan ayah Neji. Loe gak seharusnya lari begitu aja, loe bisa bicara baik-baik di rumah."

"Gue sebel banget! Gue gak mau Ibu dijadiin pembantu sama orang itu!"

"Mungkin bukan pembantu. Ibu loe mungkin pengen jadi ibu seutuhnya, tanpa dibebani kewajiban mencari nafkah. Loe pernah bilang Ibu loe kayaknya sangat menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ibu, yang bisa mengurus keluarga, sampai-sampai tetap bisa mengurus rumah walau bekerja. Mungkin itu juga yang dipikirin ibu loe. Jadi, walaupun menurut loe ibu loe dijadiin 'pembantu' sama ayahnya Neji, mungkin lain halnya dengan ibu loe, ibu loe ngerasa dijadiin _ibu_."

Aku terdiam. Aku memikirkan perkataan Ino. Mungkin ada benarnya. Ibu memang ingin bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga seutuhnya yang selalu bisa mengurus keluarga setiap saat tanpa ditambah kewajiban mencari nafkah.

Sebelum aku bisa berpikir lagi, _handphone_-ku berdering. Panggilan masuk dari nomor ibu. Sesaat aku ragu-ragu akan menjawabnya atau tidak tapi kemudian kuputuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Halo, Bu?"

"Kak, ini Moegi." Terdengar suara Moegi dari seberang. Suaranya bergetar. Perasaanku langsung tak enak.

"Ada apa?"

"Ibu kecelakaan."

Hatiku mencelos. Aku meresot dari dudukku. Aku menguatkan diriku untuk berbicara lagi.

"Sekarang kalian di mana?"

"Di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

"Kakak segera ke sana."

Aku memberitahu bahwa Ibu kecelakaan kepada Ino dengan cepat. Dan segera saja kami pergi ke rumah sakit dengan motor Ino.

Udara malam menerpa wajahku yang bersimbah air mata. Aku merasa bersalah pada Ibu. Mungkinkah aku yang menyebabkan Ibu kecelakaan? Aku berusaha tidak menmikirkan hal buruk. Aku berdoa agar Ibu tetap bertahan.

Ketika tiba di rumah sakit, aku langsung berlari menuju meja resepsionis sementara Ino memarkirkan motornya. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya pada resepsionis, aku melihat Neji. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?"

"Masih kritis," jawab Neji.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mengikuti Neji kembali ke tempat Ibu.

"Sewaktu kamu pergi, ibumu mengejarmu. Ibumu melihat kamu menyeberang jalan, dia mengikutimu tapi tiba-tiba ada truk dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ibumu belum sempat menghindarinya."

Hatiku mencelos. Aku nyaris tidak sanggup berdiri. Ino, yang sudah bergabung dengan kami, merangkulku.

Ini salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak bertindak bodoh Ibu tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan. Kalau saja aku bisa menggantikan posisi Ibu sekarang, aku bersedia melakukannya. Ibu tidak pantas mengalami ini. Akulah yang bersalah. Aku menyesal. Andai waktu bisa diulang, aku ingin mengulangnya. Bahkan aku rela Ibu menikah dengan Oom Hiashi asalkan Ibu selamat.

Begitu tiba di depan ruang operasi, aku melihat Moegi menangis meraung-raung, Hinata berusaha menenangkannya. Oom Hiashi, sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Begitu melihatku, Moegi langsung menghampiriku. Aku memeluknya.

"Kak, Ibu sudah tak ada . . ." kata Moegi parau.

Kaki tidak sanggup menopang tubuhku lagi. Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa Ibu. Aku tidak mau memercayainya.

Aku ingin melihat senyum Ibu lagi. Aku ingin menikmati masakan Ibu lagi. Aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan Ibu lagi. Aku pun akan senang bila bisa membantu Ibu lagi. Tapi semua itu hanya keinginan yang takkan pernah tercapai.

Hari ini, tepat di ulangtahunku yang ke-17, ulangtahum yang mungkin akan kulupakan seandainya Ibu tak mengiatkanku, adalah ulangtahun yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Selamanya.

**The End**

* * *

*duduknya di bawah, tanpa kursi

Review please!!


End file.
